


no need for mistletoe

by paniniofdestiny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Original Character(s), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paniniofdestiny/pseuds/paniniofdestiny
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto return to Bokuto's family home for Christmas. Double proposal ensues.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	no need for mistletoe

The room was dim and warm, the sun only just beginning to burn its way through the curtains. Keiji was cuddled close to Koutarou’s side, limbs tangled together under the heavy quilt Keiji always insisted on even when Koutarou complained it was far too hot, even on the coldest nights. Koutarou was still fast asleep, his quiet snores a familiar company to Keiji’s early morning daze. Outside, the world would be blanketed in a sparkling white coat if the snow that had started early last night had continued as predicted. Keiji hoped that the roads would be clear enough for their drive out to Koutarou’s family home that morning.

Keiji sighed, shimmying to sit up while remaining in Koutarou’s arms. The other man groaned slightly, redjusting his arms, but his eyes remained firmly closed. Keiji smiled. Koutarou’s hair was loose around his face, as he had yet to gel it, and Keiji brushed a few strands off of his forehead. A glance at the clock told Keiji it was time to get up, eight in the morning, if they wanted to be packed and have eaten breakfast by the time they needed to be on the road, but he was remorseful to have to wake Koutarou from his sleep. 

Deciding to give his boyfriend a while longer to sleep, Keiji went and took a shower. The hot water was a sad replacement for the natural heater that was Koutarou. He hurried through it, running long fingers through his curls as quickly as he could without knotting them. Leaving the shower was somehow worse than leaving the bed and although the bedroom was warmer than normal, Keiji still felt cold seeping into his bones faster than he could slip into some dark jeans and a thick beige sweater. 

Freshly showered and dressed, Keiji returned to the bed and reclined back on top of the covers, stroking Koutarou’s hair away from his face. “Wake up, sleepyhead,” he whispered.

Koutarou grumbled, pulling his arms tighter against himself. “What time is it?” he finally asked. Akaashi eyeballed the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand.

“Eight-thirty.”

Koutarou snapped straight up, startling Keiji. “Did I oversleep? I’m so sorry, Keiji.”

Keiji smiled gently, rubbing his boyfriend’s back with soothing pressure. “I took the first shower, so you’re fine,” he said, pressing a kiss to Koutarou’s cheek. “I’ll make breakfast while you get ready.”

Keiji stood to finally leave the room, but Koutarou pulled him back into his arms on the bed. “Merry Christmas Eve, Sunshine.” 

They kissed and stayed like that for a moment, basking in each other’s company and warmth. Koutarou leaned his head into the crook of Keiji’s neck. Keiji stroked his loose hair, fingers catching on knots that had tangled themselves into his roots overnight. “I love you, Kou.”

“I love you more,” Koutarou mumbled into Keiji’s shoulder. He dropped his arms and released his boyfriend reluctantly. “I guess I’ll let you walk free.”

“You’re gonna regret that decision,” Keiji retorted, heading for the bedroom door. “Once I return to my life of crime.”

“I already regret it! Come back!” Koutarou called after him from where he still sat sleepily on the bed.

Keiji chuckled softly as he beelined through the living room for the kitchen. The living room was slightly brighter than the bedroom, heightened by the golden illumination of the Christmas tree Koutarou had apparently left on all night. It was covered in a mish-mash of ornaments, some store bought from places they had vacationed together, some childhood ones their parents had sent off with them, and some homemade, covered in messy paint and glitter. The bottom of the tree was covered with a red plaid tree skirt and some scattered presents, however the bulk of them had already been packed for their trip today. 

Keiji and Koutarou alternated Christmas locations by year, ever since they had started dating. They had spent last Christmas with Keiji’s family in their tiny apartment that his parents had moved to once he had moved out and they only needed one bedroom. It had been nice, but one of the most cramped weekends of Keiji’s life. This Christmas, they were spending the night with Koutarou’s family, in their hopefully much larger home, although Keiji was certain it would still feel slightly too cozy. Two parents, three kids, three of their respective partners, and one young child was nothing to sneeze at. But since Keiji loved the cuddly and warm atmosphere of the Bokuto family, he looked forward to being squished onto the couch between the sisters.

Keiji walked into the kitchen, flashing on the lights and blinking in the sudden brightness. It was clean and Keiji hoped it would remain that way until their departure. Nothing worse than coming home to a mess. Keiji turned on the small stereo that sat on the counter, ensuring it was playing Christmas music. He made quick work of slicing an assortment of fruits, two oranges and a pear, putting them in a bowl on the small dining table nearby. Once Keiji heard the water shut off, he dug the bread out of the pantry and quickly toasted four slices.

Koutarou walked out of the bedroom neatly clad in some dark grey jeans and a bright red and white Christmas sweater, an outfit Keiji had sneakily suggested to Koutarou all week. His hair was ungelled, loose around his face and falling in his eyes. “Toast?”

Keiji glanced up from where he was buttering his first slice. “And fruit.”

Koutarou pulled his chair out and closer to Keiji. “Thanks,” he said, giving Keiji yet another good morning kiss.

They ate in companionable silence, Koutarou occasionally humming along to whatever song was currently playing whenever he had to pause to consider what fruit slice he would reach for next. Keiji read a novel he had left on the table the night before. Koutarou swung his legs gently, tapping Keiji on every other swing backwards on the ankles with his heel.

Koutarou wiped his hands on a napkin as he finished then stood, grabbing the fruit bowl and his own plate, hovering in wait as Keiji finished his last bite of toast. “I’ll do the dishes.”

Keiji hummed in acknowledgement. “Do you want coffee? I was going to make some.”

Koutarou nodded. “With milk and sugar please?”

“One nauseatingly sweet coffee coming up.”

They returned to their silence, Koutarou humming uninterrupted now. The coffee pot brewed quickly and Keiji poured half of it into two matching travel mugs. He opened the fridge and poured some milk into Koutarou’s red mug. After putting the milk back up, he dumped some sugar on top from a container that sat on the counter and then stirred it with the same spoon. He returned the lids to the top of both mugs, ensuring they were sealed before carrying the spoon to Koutarou who was just finishing at the sink.

Keiji wrapped his arms around Koutarou’s broad back. “One more,” he said, voice muffled by Koutarou’s sweater while handing him the spoon.

“What colour is it?” Koutarou asked about his coffee as he quickly washed the single spoon before drying it off with a towel.

Keiji hummed for a second, nuzzling Koutarou’s back. “Paler than me? Not sure how you drink that.”

Koutarou spun around as he finished entirely with the dishes and wrapped his arms around Keiji. “Reminds me of you,” he half-whispered, voice lower than normal. “Sweet.”

Keiji rolled his eyes and leaned up to kiss the tip of Koutarou’s nose. “Is that supposed to be smooth?”

Koutarou grinned and put his chin on top of Keiji’s head. “It’s true.” He pulled back slightly from their embrace, sliding one hand to Keiji’s waist and the other to grab his hand. Keiji smiled, mirroring his movements. “May I have this dance?”

“Of course,” Keiji said, pulling Koutarou slightly away from the sink and towards the open center of the kitchen. They swayed gently to the quiet music, Koutarou singing softly along to the words he knew and humming through the ones he didn’t. Keiji laughed when Koutarou stumbled slightly, leaning into his boyfriend to press his forehead into his neck and breathed in deeply. 

They broke apart after a few songs. “Should we pack the car?” Keiji asked.

Koutarou nodded. “Just those things by the door? Did you double check last night?”

“I did,” he said, turning to follow after Koutarou who had started heading for the door.

Koutarou heaved one of the larger bags into his arms, muscles flexing under his skin. “How much did we buy?” he questioned, as he walked through the door Keiji had opened.

Keiji grabbed the suitcase and a lighter bag, following after him. “You insisted on spoiling your nephew, remember?”

Koutarou laughed loudly. Keiji shushed him. The apartment building was no doubt still mostly asleep, as most people were probably sleeping in on Christmas Eve. “Maybe I started it, but you definitely helped.”

Keiji blushed slightly. “You caught me.”

They took the elevator down and headed towards the car. Koutarou unlocked the trunk, heaving the large bag into it before grabbing the suitcase from Keiji. He settled it into the other side and Akaashi set the smaller bag on top. “One more trip and then we’re off!” Koutarou cheered. 

They made the final trip, both bags this time an average weight. Koutarou carried both, telling Keiji he didn’t want to over-exert his chauffeur for the day, while Keiji carried the coffees. They finished packing the car and got into their respective seats. Keiji adjusted the wheel down from where Koutarou had put it when driving the day before. Koutarou was a fine driver, Keiji guessed, but Keiji was prone to motion sickness with the type of swerving Koutarou was known to do.

“You ready?” Keiji asked, after assuring the things they had packed the night before- heavy coats, some light reading, and a few balls, in case Koutarou’s nephew wanted to play- were still in their respective places. 

Koutarou smiled, tuning the radio to the same Christmas station they had played in the kitchen. “Let’s go!”

The drive was luckily short and uneventful, Koutarou’s parents lived only an hour away and the roads had been cleared of snow by the time they had embarked. They pulled into the street their house was on with sighs of relief despite this. Koutarou eyed the area around the house, looking for a spot to park the car. “There’s one,” he announced, pointing an unhelpful finger at one slightly down the road from the house. 

Keiji pulled into the spot, adjusting until he was certain he was out of the way of traffic. The couple got out of the car, Koutarou heaving the suitcase out of the car and then grabbing the two medium sized bags. They headed towards the door that was promptly slammed open to a woman a few years older than Koutarou out. 

“Kou-chan!” she shouted, running to embrace her younger brother. Koutarou swung his arms wildly to hug back, knocking the bags into her back with a painful thunk. “Ow!” she exclaimed. “How much did you bring?”

“That’s what I said,” Koutarou replied. Koutarou pulled apart from her to head inside. Although the day had warmed significantly, standing outside for any amount of time was still a Herculean task.

The woman, Bokuto Miyuki, Koutarou's middle sister, turned to Keiji, arms still wide. Keiji met her in a decidedly calmer hug. She was a pretty woman, with solid grey hair that met her mid-back, the same colour as Koutarou’s, and the family’s yellow eyes. “How’ve you been, Keiji-kun?” 

Keiji smiled as he followed her into the house. “I’ve been wonderful,” he said as he pulled the door shut. “You?”

She turned, hair fluttering around her shoulders. “Same as you.”

Koutarou was already in the large living room, his oldest sister, Homura, looking rightfully ruffled, likely after a Koutarou iconic hug. Koutarou was now busy excitedly chattering with his nephew, Homura’s son, Aito. Keiji waved across the room at Homura and her husband, Hide. 

Keiji could see into the kitchen from where he stood. Miyuki’s wife, Umi, was busy at work alongside Koutarou’s mother preparing lunch. Koutarou stood from where he had crouched next to Aito and wandered over to Keiji’s side, grabbing the suitcase from him. “I’ll put this in our room and then we can finish bringing things in.”

Keiji nodded, following Koutarou with his eyes for a second before turning back to the rest of the group. Aito was standing closer now, his eyes trained on Keiji’s face. “Is your hair longer?” he finally asked, squinting at Keiji’s black curls.

Aito was a tall kid, far taller than a normal eight year old would be, but Keiji assumed being tall and bulky ran in the family. Keiji and Aito met fairly often, as Koutarou and he often attended Aito’s club volleyball games. Aito shared a similar amount of passion for the game as young Koutarou had, he was told. 

“It is. How are you, Aito?” 

“I’m fine,” he said, frowning down at the floorboards. “Mom said no cookies until after lunch, though.”

Keiji laughed softly, ruffling Aito’s hair. “She’s right. Wouldn’t want to ruin your appetite.”

Homura spoke up. “See Aito, I told you Uncle Keiji would agree with me.”

Keiji glanced at Homura, smirking slightly. “Oh, this was a set up, then?” He fluffed Aito’s hair slightly rougher. “You rascal.”

Koutarou returned back to the room with heavy footsteps. He grinned as he took in the sight, rushing over to rock Aito back and forth by his shoulders. “Giving Keiji a hard time, eh?”

Aito laughed loudly, struggling in his uncle’s grasp. “Let me go, let me go! I take it back!” 

Koutarou gave him one last shake before releasing him. “Want to help us bring stuff in, kiddo?”

Aito nodded excitedly. “I just got a new coat!” he cheered, rocking on his feet. “I’ll go get it. Wait for me.”

Keiji watched Aito dash around a corner, almost slipping in his socks on the hardwood. Koutarou looped an arm around Keiji’s shoulder. At some point amidst the chaos, Miyuki had slipped onto the couch closest to the Christmas tree. She made a pointed glance at the couple. “How much do you have left to bring in?” 

“Two bags,” Koutarou replied.

“Then Keiji, come sit.” Miyuki patted the empty middle cushion of the seat next to her. “Let the wild ones deal with the heavy lifting.”

Keiji complied, slipping out of Koutarou’s arms and half-fell onto the sofa. Aito returned and the two left the house, letting in a gust of freezing air. “How was your last concert?” Keiji asked.

Miyuki smiled dreamily. She was a professional pianist, touring the country- and world- frequently, doing solo performances for sold out crowds. Keiji had only managed to see one concert of hers before, however it had been an unforgettable experience. “It was nice. I played a new piece that my friend wrote. I can maybe play it tonight, if you’re interested.”

“I’m interested,” Keiji replied immediately in earnest. 

Miyuki laughed softly. “Then that settles it.” Miyuki’s wife, Umi, then called her name from the kitchen. She pat Keiji’s knee as she stood in a familiar gesture. “Have to go help the wife,” she joked. “You know how it is.”

Keiji grinned, blushing slightly to himself. Homura and Hide bore their eyes into Keiji now. Homura was also a professional athlete, like Koutarou, and although she wore a thick sweater, her muscular build was still obvious through it. Hide worked some form of a construction job, Keiji had never been certain what exactly, however it was clear the manual labor had also given him a nice set of muscles that coated his arms and back. Keiji felt somewhat intimidated. 

Homura spoke first. “You’re the last ones not hitched.”

There it was. The question Keiji had known was coming at some point this weekend. It wasn’t an unreasonable question, as Keiji and Koutarou had definitely expressed interest in getting married sometime soon. However, Koutarou felt the need to wait for some perfect moment and Keiji wasn’t exactly known for his ability to not overthink things. Keiji would absolutely say yes if he was asked, and he did want to be asked, but it was clear that until Koutarou found the perfect moment, they would remain as boyfriends.

Hide chuckled as Keiji’s moment of hesitation. “You just have to do it, man. What are you afraid of?”

Keiji tilted his head, leaning back on the couch. He fiddled with his hands in his lap. “The timing just isn’t right yet,” he finally decided was a suitable answer. “Kou wants the perfect moment.”

Keiji heard the door open, his ears turning red at the thought that Koutarou might catch onto what they were discussing. 

“The timing will never be perfect, Keiji-chan,” Homura said, taking a sip from the mug she was holding. “Just have to go for it.”

The boys that had just returned from outside made quick work of unpacking individually wrapped gifts from the reusable bags, before heading back to the couch Keiji sat on. Koutarou threw himself down onto the cushion that Miyuki had vacated earlier, while Aito curled up onto the other side of Keiji, pulling a knitted blanket over both of them as Keiji tucked Aito under his arm. “What are we just going for?” Koutarou asked.

“Nothing,” Keiji startled out. 

Koutarou hummed. “Didn’t sound like nothing.”

Homura laughed into her mug and Hide lightly poked her in the ribs with his elbow. Keiji grimaced at the sight. “It was.” Keiji averted his attention to Aito. The boy was wearing a shiny puffer jacket, navy blue with a black zipper. “Is this your new jacket?” he asked, attempting to steer the conversation away.

Aito brightened, looking up from the finger he was running along the blanket to trace the patterns in the weaving. “It is! Look at the pockets,” he chirped, sitting up to open the front of his jacket and reveal two inner pockets. 

Koutarou leaned around Keiji to look at the pockets. “Wow, bud, four pockets? What are you going to keep in all that?”

Aito pondered this question for a moment, giving it deep thought. “Snacks.”

“Great plan!” Koutarou boomed, signature grin plastered on his face. Apparently Keiji’s distraction worked like a charm.

Aito opened his mouth to reply before Umi called from the kitchen. “Lunch is ready!”

Aito jumped up, dashing to be first at the table. Homura called after him to tell him to take his coat off and Hide followed his wife in bemused silence. Koutarou looked at Keiji who was busy standing and brushing the fuzz of the blanket off of his jeans. “Seriously, what were they asking about? Giving you trouble about something?”

Keiji shook his head furiously. “They were just asking if we were going to get engaged soon. They weren’t giving me trouble.”

Koutarou frowned, his ungelled hair somehow falling flatter against his head. “Do you not want to marry me?” he questioned in a much quieter voice than Keiji normally ever heard him use.

Keiji once again shook his head, stooping down to grab Koutarou’s face where he still sat and leaned in close. “Of course I want to marry you. I would right now, if you asked. I love you.”

Koutarou brightened at his words, bringing his face even closer to Keiji’s. “You would? Right now?” 

Keiji laughed, breath on Koutarou’s lips. “Maybe not this instance. I’d prefer somewhere a little scenic. Though I would still say yes, if it were here.”

Koutarou grinned, kissing Keiji lightly, before taking his offered hand and pulling himself up. They strolled towards the kitchen slowly together, hand in hand. Koutarou stalled near the middle of the room. “Completely unrelated,” he started, hesitant, “But would you like to go see the lights at the park tonight? They light up the trees near the center in a big circle. Maybe just the two of us?”

Keiji blinked, then flushed a light red. “Sure,” he said, not making eye contact with his boyfriend, who seemed to be a mirror image of Keiji in the moment.

“Okay then.”

“Okay.”

By now the entire Bokuto family was settled around the giant dining table. During their delay, Koutarou’s father had rolled out of bed and had joined the group, still in his pajamas. Keiji couldn’t exactly blame him for looking less than properly dressed, as the man had been working night shifts for weeks now and had only just managed to get a few days off to celebrate and relax with his family. He probably needed the sleep. 

Keiji and Koutarou settled side by side. Despite how large the table was, Keiji still bumped elbows with Koutarou to his right and Aito to his left no matter what he did. As soon as Koutarou’s mother had finished laying out all the dishes onto the table and everyone had taken their seats, a mad dash for food commenced from some of the more boisterous of the bunch, those being Koutarou, Aito, Homura, and their mother herself. Keiji sat back patiently.

Koutarou’s father inspected Keiji from across the table. “You’re so skinny,” he commented. “Eat all you want.”

Koutarou bumped Keiji’s shoulder. “‘Ya hear that, Sunshine?” he asked mockingly, reaching for a roll and putting it on Keiji’s plate. “It means you have to put food on your plate.”

Keiji rolled his eyes, reaching for various serving spoons as soon as the mad dash calmed down. He loaded his plate far more than he normally would, thinking each dish looked more delicious than the last. There was stuffing and casseroles of every kind, a small turkey and a ham, various types of rolls, and an assortment of vegetables. Koutarou’s plate was similarly loaded, although the amount of meat on his plate practically towered over everything else.

Lunch was eaten in relatively calm conversation, Aito chattering happily about what he was excited to get for Christmas and only occasionally being admonished for being a bit too hopeful. It was a comfortable atmosphere, one Keiji felt very lucky to be included in so naturally. He hoped he would always be welcome here. Maybe, if tonight was what he thought it was, he always would be.

Once everyone had finished eating and all of the adults had sworn off dessert and decided to wait until that evening to try some pie, Keiji volunteered to help clear the table along with Umi. Umi was the shortest person there today, besides Aito of course, and she practically drowned in an oversized green sweater dress and tall brown boots. Her dark brown hair was tied into a neat ponytail at the top of her head, long enough that Keiji was worried that it might drag into a dirty plate whenever she turned her head.

“What was that in the living room earlier?” Umi asked as they scrubbed dishes side by side. Currently the living room was filled with laughter, as the entire family that wasn’t helping clean had congregated together. “Kou-kun seemed upset for a second.”

Keiji frowned. “You caught that?” 

Umi glanced up at Keiji, eyes sparkling in amusement. “You two were holding up lunch. I got curious.”

Keiji turned back to the bowl he was scrubbing with a sponge. “I think he’s going to propose tonight.”

Umi gasped. “That’s so awesome! I’m so excited for you!”

Keiji smiled, his blush returning to his cheeks. “Thank you. I’m not certain, of course, but…” he trailed off.

“Kou-kun isn’t subtle.”

“Right,” Keiji replied.

“I’m happy for you, though,” she continued. “I’m not sure I should tell you, but I’ve overheard him talking to Miyuki more times than I can count about how much he loves you. Kinda gross actually.”

Keiji flushed hot pink. “Does he now?”

Umi grinned. “He’s done it practically since you two started dating in high school. I’m surprised it took this long.”

Keiji placed his dish on the drying rack and reached for another. “We’ve both wanted this for a while now,” Keiji said before pausing to consider his next words. “Well, I thought he knew I wanted to marry him, but I just wasn’t willing to ask. I guess he just needed to be reassured.”

“Why won’t you ask?” Umi questioned.

Keiji stood still for a moment. “I guess I’m just worried about commitment.”

“But you’re not worried if he asks you himself?”

“Right.”

She frowned. “How does that add up?”

Keiji placed another dish back to dry, grabbing one of the few remaining ones. “I guess it doesn’t…” His voice trailed off before coming back full force. “I want to marry him.”

“Yes?”

“So I should ask him myself.”

Umi brightened, placing her dish down and grabbing Keiji’s wet hands with her own. “A double proposal?”

Keiji stuttered. “I… I guess so.”

She squealed a cheer. “That will be so cute, Keiji-kun.” She took the dish from Keiji’s hands. “Can I help? Like I can drive you to a jewelry place. Maybe you two should just skip family dinner tonight? Go on a romantic date? I’m so excited for you.”

Keiji smiled, slightly overwhelmed by the bombardment of questions. “If you’re willing to drive, I’d love that. We’d have to think of an excuse, though.”

Umi considered this for a second. “We need eggnog. I’ll just say I’m taking you shopping. Now go. I’ll finish this so go relax and be gross with Kou-kun.”

“Thanks, Umi-san,” he said as she pushed at his back. 

Keiji went into the living room where the couch cushion he had been sitting on had been taken over by Koutarou’s father. Keiji slid to the floor in between Koutarou’s legs, facing out into the living room with his own legs tucked to his chest. Koutarou immediately started combing his fingers through Keiji’s curls, absentmindedly massaging at his scalp.

Keiji let his eyes fall shut, relaxing in the familiar warmth of his lover. Boyfriend. Soon-to-be fiance. Soon-to-be husband. Husband was a nice word. Keiji couldn’t wait to be introduced like that to some big-name company whenever Keiji came to an advertisement set along with Koutarou. Keiji couldn’t wait to introduce Koutarou like that to his colleagues at work outings where spouses were invited.

If he said yes. If he said yes, Keiji could have him and he could have Keiji forever. He would say yes, Keiji knew, but what if he didn’t? What if Keiji had misinterpreted their earlier conversation? What if this wasn’t what Koutarou wan-

“You’re overthinking something,” Koutarou whispered into Keiji’s ear, suddenly a lot closer than he had been before. “Is it about earlier? I don’t mean to pressure you. We really don’t have to get married if you don’t want to, I just thought-”

It was Keiji’s turn to interrupt, pressing one still slightly damp hand to Koutarou’s cheek to pull his head closer. “Overthinking is my thing, pretty boy. I want this.”

Koutarou smiled, subdued in the quiet affection. “I want this too. I love you.”

Keiji hummed softly, moving the hand from Koutarou’s cheek to thread through his hair. “I love you more.”

Koutarou chuckled quietly, before returning to sit back up straight. His fingers once again found place in his hair. Keiji heard the water turn off in the kitchen, and followed Umi’s figure with lazy eyes. She crossed the room to Miyuki, whispered something in her ear that made her turn to grin at Koutarou and Keiji. Keiji hoped Koutarou wasn’t paying attention.

Umi then went to her mother-in-law’s side. “We’re out of eggnog,” she said dramatically. “Keiji volunteered to go with me to buy some more.”

The older woman nodded. “Are you sure you don’t just want me to go?”

Umi shook her head. “We’ll be fine. Enjoy your time with your kids.”

Her mother-in-law frowned. “You’re one of my kids now too, Umi.”

Umi smiled. “Then I’ll hurry back.” She wandered over to Keiji staring down at him. Keiji stared back with lazy eyes. “Ready?”

Koutarou looked up. “For what?”

“Not you,” Umi replied. “Me and Keiji are going to run a few errands together. We’ll be back soon.” She extended a hand to Keiji, which he took slowly, comfortable on the floor squished by Koutarou’s calves.

The pair headed outside together after both slipping into heavy coats and woolen hats. Keiji was glad to be in her car quickly, as the temperature had dropped sometime during lunch. Umi cranked the heat up as high as it would go, however they shivered for minutes. The windshield had luckily been cleared sometime earlier that day, so they rolled out as soon as they could stop shaking from the cold.

“Do you have a budget?” she asked.

Keiji considered for a second. “Nothing set in stone. I only just decided I was doing this,” he laughed. “But nothing outrageous. I’d prefer something simple anyways.”

Umi nodded. “Understandable. I know just the place.”

“You ring shop often?”

She spared him a glare. “Once you visit so many places to find the perfect wedding ring with someone so picky as Miyuki, it’s hard to forget.”

Keiji laughed. “Let’s hope we only have to see a few places.”

A few places it was. The first store had been closed for the holiday, something Keiji had simply forgotten was happening in his excitement. The second was open, however none of the rings spoke to Keiji.

Umi patted his arm. “Third tries a charm.”

Third try had been the charm. They walked into the store together, being blasted in the face by welcoming warm air. Two attendants stood behind the counter. “How can I help you?” the closer one asked.

Keiji walked up to her. “I was looking for an engagement ring?” he asked, blushing slightly at the words. 

The attendant smiled pleasantly. “Of course. Do you have a budget? An idea of what you’re looking for?”

Keiji shook his head. “Nothing too expensive. And something simple?”

The attendant nodded. “I have some down here you might like,” she said, motioning for Keiji to follow her along the counter to a display in the cabinet of simple silver rings. Several had small diamonds in the top, some had stripes of gold mixed into the silver, and others still were completely plain and devoid of decoration. The one that caught Keiji’s eye the most was solid silver, fairly wide, with a band taking up most of the width down the middle that was slightly textured compared to the smooth sheen of the edges and inside.

“Anything catch your eye, sir?”

Keiji pointed to the ring. “May I please see the solid silver one?”

The attendant nodded, pointing at the ring and getting Keiji to confirm that was the one he wished to see. Up close the ring was just as beautiful as it was from afar. It was wide enough that Bokuto’s own wide fingers wouldn’t swallow it up and felt ruggedly masculine. “I love it,” Keiji whispered half to himself.

The attendant smiled. “Would you like to see some others while keeping that one in mind?”

Keiji agreed, following the attendant around the store from display to display, however nothing caught his eye. Eventually, he bit the bullet and made the purchase, leaving the store with a small bag holding the black velvet ring case inside and a new glint in his eye. Keiji was going to do this. Keiji was going to wake up tomorrow engaged.

Umi drove quickly home. The day had passed by quicker than Keiji had felt it and it was practically dusk by the time they arrived back to the house. Keiji took the box out of the bag and slipped it into his coat pocket. It felt heavy in weight but Keiji could’ve sworn he’d never felt lighter. The two made a dash for the front door, practically throwing themselves inside. They slipped out of their coats, Keiji taking great care to ensure the small box remained hidden deep in his coat pockets.

From the smell of it, dinner was already finished and the empty living room was proof of such. They entered the dining room with pink cheeks and settled back into the chairs they had vacated hours earlier. To Keiji, it felt like a year.

Koutarou bumped Keiji with his thigh. “Was beginning to think you’d been kidnapped,” he joked. Keiji sighed, leaning an elbow on the table to stare dreamily into Koutarou’s eyes. “What’s got you all happy?”

Keiji bumped his nose against his boyfriends. “You.” The blush that overtook Koutarou’s face was more than worth braving the cold.

They ate dinner in happy conversation, although both Keiji and Koutarou felt a little distant. Keiji felt as if he couldn’t wait. If the bouncing of his leg was any indicator, Koutarou felt the same.

As soon as dinner was finished, they beelined for the front door, only pausing to say they were leaving so no one went looking for them. Keiji drove again, Koutarou giving him directions to the city’s park that he had gone to his entire childhood. Keiji couldn’t wait to know everything about Koutarou’s entire life. The six years they’d been dating were nowhere near enough time. Only a lifetime together could satisfy the itch Keiji had for knowledge of his beloved. A lifetime they would soon share.

They had rounded the final corner before Keiji saw it. The park was absolutely stunning, lit in warm golden Christmas lights that wrapped around every trunk and branch. A round brick and white gazebo in the middle was wrapped in much the same, however the domed ceiling was inverted inside by a chandelier made of slightly smaller lights that met in the middle and suspended a blurry green object Keiji couldn’t quite make out, but assumed was mistletoe.

Keiji pulled into a parking spot. He unbuckled and reached for the door, however Koutarou shouted “Wait!” and dashed out of his own door. He slowed faux-casual as he reached Keiji’s side, opening his door with a flourish. “After you, my love.”

“So gentlemanly.”

Koutarou took Keiji’s hand in his own after locking the car. When they had first started dating, Keiji had felt somewhat embarrassed that his hands were longer than Koutarou’s. Now it was welcome, if only because it meant that more of their skin was touching than if he had smaller hands. Maybe that was a weird thought. Keiji’s whole mind felt fuzzy with love.

Their winter boots crunched on the snow and gravel that lay on the path around the park. They followed it, walking slowly in complete silence, listening to the distant owls hooting in the trees. The park wasn’t deserted, however they were the only ones anywhere nearby. The warm glow of the trees contrasted the bitter cold that stung any of Keiji’s exposed skin. 

Koutarou tugged him up the stone steps of the gazebo with newfound grace. Keiji stared in wide-eyed wonder as the only man he’d ever loved, would ever love, was illuminated by hundreds of tiny crystalline lights hanging delicately above. Koutarou’s golden eyes that always burned with passion seemed exceptionally bright tonight. His hair fell in his eyes, his bangs far too long when not gelled. His sweater was slightly askew across his collarbones from having squished up against the car window. Keiji thought he was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen.

Koutarou opened his mouth, but Keiji rushed to interrupt him. He dropped to one knee, reaching into his coat pocket and clicking the ring box open. Koutarou laughed softly, tears already trickling from his eyes. Keiji had only seen him cry a few times before, never happily. He never thought he could find tears so beautiful.

“Bokuto Koutarou, from the moment I first saw you, I’ve been in love. The only thing I could think when I first saw you at that game your first year was that you were a star. I fell in love with you before we even met. And then we met, and I fell harder, and then you asked me out and I said yes.”

Keiji’s eyes watered. “Never once have I regretted falling in love with you and I never will. You’re the only person I have ever loved so deeply. You prove my first impression of you true every single day. You’re kind to everyone and so passionate about life. I’m a better person with you by my side. I want you here forever. But I’ve always been the one saying yes to you. Now it's your turn.”

The tears began to fall, both of them emotional wrecks under the fake stars of the gazebo. “Will you marry me, Kou?” 

Koutarou fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Keiji’s shoulders, tugging him close. “Yes, yes, of course I will, yes please, Keiji.”

Keiji laughed as tears continued to drip down his face. Koutarou pulled back and kissed him. Kissed him until the tears dried and all that was there was the salty memory of overwhelming joy. Koutarou still cried softly, but Keiji made no move to stop him. Rather, he began forming plans to make Koutarou so happy he had to cry again. 

Koutarou slumped backwards, digging in his own pocket and pulled out a similar looking box. “Damn it, Sunshine,” he said while sniffling. “I was gonna propose.”

Keiji laughed, grabbing Koutarou’s left hand and slipping the ring onto his finger. It fit perfectly. Koutarou did the same to him. Keiji paid no attention to the design, too busy soaking up Koutarou’s presence and the moment like a sponge. After a few more kisses on the stone floor of the gazebo, Koutarou heaved himself to his feet with a shiver and tugged Keiji up after him. A distant clock tower in town chimed twelve times, signifying midnight and Christmas.

Keiji pulled Koutarou’s face down, pulling him into a deep kiss before breaking apart breathless once more. “Merry Christmas.”

Koutarou laughed, chasing his lips. “Merry Christmas.”

As the two walked down the stone steps, Keiji spared one last backward glance at a place he would remember for the rest of his life. His eyes met the object suspended in the middle of the chandelier. Keiji had been right. It was mistletoe.


End file.
